The Secret Garden
This Tony Award-winning musical is the enchanting classic story originally written by Frances Hodgson Burnett, composed by Lucy Simon, and re-imagined in brilliant musical style by Marsha Norman, the Pulitzer Prize-winning playwright. Set in the early 1900s, orphaned 11 year-old Mary Lennox returns from India to Yorkshire to live with her embittered, reclusive uncle Archibald and his invalid son Colin. The estate’s many wonders include a magic garden which beckons the children with haunting melodies dramatizing The Secret Garden‘s compelling tale of forgiveness and renewal. Cast * Kyra Reverman as Mary Lennox * Dave Flynn as Archibald Craven * Mandie Siems as Lily Craven * Steve Lawler as Dr. Neville Craven * Silas Leer as Colin Craven * Innana Antley as Martha Sowerby * Arlie Lee as Dickon Sowerby * Birch Carlson as Rose Lennox * Deb Clark as Mrs. Medlock * Lillian Feltes as Alice * Curt Johnson as Captain Albert Lennox * Dean Lamp as Ben Weatherstaff/Lieutenant Ian Shaw * Elin Odegaard as Claire Holmes/Mrs. Winthrop/Mrs. Shelley * Laura Schaubschlager as Ayah * Larry Tolle as Lieutenant Peter Wright * Dean Lamp as Major Holmes (uncredited) * Larry Tolle as Major Shelley (uncredited) * Lillian Feltes as Shelley's Daughter/Nursemaid (uncredited) Orchestra Conducted by * Kristin Kivell (Music Director) Keyboard by * Jon Madden Woodwinds by * Taylor Riess Violin by * Lauren Zimmerman French Horn by * Ellan Howley String Bass/Electric Bass by * Rob Thompson Percussion by * Dean Neuberger Crew Directed by * Lolly Foy (Director) * Kristin Kivell (Music Director) * Janice Lehmkuhl (Assistant Director) * Kosmo Esplan (Student Intern/Student Assistant Director/Student Assistant Stage Manager) Stage Management by * Grace Muth (Stage Manager) * Kosmo Esplan (Student Intern/Student Assistant Director/Student Assistant Stage Manager) Produced by * Greg Muth (Producer), with help from Steve Lawler Set by * Rolf Kragseth (Set Designer) * Jill Luoma-Overstreet (Master Painter/Set and Paint Crew) * Anthony Stewart (Set and Paint Crew) * Gary Lee (Set and Paint Crew) * John Dennis (Set and Paint Crew) * Chelsea Fedora (Set and Paint Crew) * Alex Pagel (Set and Paint Crew) * Brenda Kragseth (Set and Paint Crew) * Calvin Kragseth (Set and Paint Crew) * Elin Odegaard (Set and Paint Crew) * Esmé Elzi (Set and Paint Crew) Costumes by * Molly Smith (Costumer) Props by * Liz Brekke (Props Designer) Lights & Sound by * Anthony Stewart (Lighting Designer) * Alex Pagel (Board Operator) * Mariah O'Donnell (Board Operator) Photography by * Elin Odegaard (Promotional & Headshot Photographer) * Patsy Dew (Archival Photographer) Special Thanks to * Endless thanks to First UCC and St. John's Lutheran Church for donating rehearsal space for this show * Dave Hagedorn * Underdog Productions * Brent Kivell of Kivell Design * Our Front of House Volunteers * Anyone We May Have Inadvertently Missed Songs "Opening" * Lily, Ayah, and Offstage Children * In India, as the Dreamers (Rose, Albert, Shaw, Wright, Claire, and Alice) all play "Drop the Handkerchief" while Mary is sleeping and Ayah sings an Indian chant. Eventually, one by one, the Dreamers all die of cholera, and Ayah dies offstage. "There's a Girl" * Holmes, Shelley, Mrs. Shelley, and Shelley's Daughter * When Holmes and Shelley find Mary, the only survivor and take her, with Mrs. Shelley and Shelley's daughter, to a train station to go to Misselthwaite Manor in Yorkshire to live with her uncle (her mom's sister's husband) Archibald Craven. "The House Upon the Hill" * Rose, Albert, Ayah, Shaw, Wright, Claire, and Alice * On the train to Yorkshire, Mrs. Medlock, the cold housekeeper of Misselthwaite talks to Mary. Medlock says that ever since Archibald's wife, Lily Craven, died ten years ago, he's been left miserable, and the estate is largely controlled by Archibald's brother Dr. Neville Craven. "There's a Girl (Reprise)" * Shaw, Wright, Claire, and Alice * A reprise slightly after Mary arrives at Misselthwaite and meets Dr. Craven. "There's a Girl (Reprise #2)" * Albert * As Mary settles into her room as Misselthwaite. "I Heard Someone Crying" * Lily, Mary, Archibald, Rose (Offstage), Albert (Offstage), Ayah (Offstage), Wright (Offstage), Claire (Offstage), and Alice (Offstage) * At Mary's first night at Misselthwaite, she can't sleep and believes she hears someone crying, and Archibald thinks he heard someone singing. Lily's ghost guides Mary. "If I Had a Fine White Horse" * Martha * Mary's servant Martha sings to Mary about Misselthwaite and her brother Dickon. "A Girl in the Valley" * Lily and Archibald * Lily dances alone as Claire and Holmes dance together, as well as Rose and Albert. Lily sings as Archibald enters and sings as well, and the two finally dance with each other. However, it's revealed that everything is his imagination. "It's a Maze" * Mary, Martha, Ben, and Dickon * Mary explores the garden maze outside as Martha, the head gardener Ben, and Dickon also wander around. "Winter's on the Wing" * Dickon * Dickon sings about how winter is coming soon. "Show Me the Key" * Mary and Dickon * Mary meets Dickon, who helps her communicate to the robin guarding the key to the secret garden. "Winter's on the Wing (Reprise)" * Dickon * As Mary is about to leave, Dickon leaves the key to the secret garden where Mary can see it and leaves. Mary finds the key. "It's a Maze (Reprise)" * Ayah * After Mary finds the key to the secret garden. "A Bit of Earth" * Archibald * After Mary asks Archibald for "a bit of earth", and Archibald compares Mary to Lily, much to Doctor Craven's dismay. "Storm I" * Rose, Albert, Ayah, Shaw, Wright, Claire, and Alice * A storm strikes as the Dreamers circle Archibald. "Lily's Eyes" * Dr. Craven and Archibald * Dr. Craven's jealousy towards Archibald is revealed as he remembers his love for Lily, but Archibald instead won her heart. Both men believe that Mary resembles Lily, especially in the eyes. "Storm II" * Mary, Lily, Rose, Albert, Ayah, Shaw, Wright, Claire, and Alice * Guided by the Dreamers, Mary explores the halls as she again hears someone crying. "Round-Shouldered Man" * Colin and Mary * Mary finds her cousin Colin, who she had never met until now, crying because of the storm. She calms him as he explains that he can't walk and nobody sees him, including his dad Archibald. "Final Storm" * Rose, Albert, Ayah, Shaw, Wright, Claire, Alice, and Lily * Dr. Craven and Mrs. Medlock find Mary and Colin, and Mary runs out into the storm, where she is haunted by the Dreamers until she finds the door to the secret garden and goes in. Intermission "The Girl I Mean to Be" * Mary * In Mary's imagination, her family and friends play "Drop the Handkerchief" at her birthday party. "The House Upon the Hill (Reprise)" * Archibald, Martha, Dickon, Ben, Lily, Rose, Albert, Ayah, Shaw, Wright, Claire, and Alice * In Mary's imagination, everything goes wrong when Doctor Craven and Mrs. Medlock enter with Colin. "Quartet" * Archibald, Dr., Rose, and Lily * Archibald packs to leave for Paris as Dr. Craven becomes frustrated with his brother, and, in the past, Rose confronts Lily about marrying Archibald. "There's a Man" * Albert, Shaw, Claire, and Alice * As Archibald leaves to sing to Colin, Dreamers circle Doctor Craven, who, like Archibald, is lost. "Race You To the Top of the Morning" * Archibald * Before Archibald leaves for Paris, he sings a bedtime story to his sleeping son Colin. "Wick" * Dickon and Mary * Mary explains to Dickon about how the secret garden is "dead". Dickon says that it probably isn't dead and is just wick, and the two will begin work on it. "Race You To the Top of the Morning (Reprise)" * Claire * After Mary and Dickon start working on the garden. "Come to My Garden" * Lily and Colin * After Mary tells Colin about she and Dickon have saved the secret garden, Lily's ghost convinces Colin to go to the garden, even though he's afraid. "Come Spirit, Come Charm" * Ayah, Mary, Dickon, Martha, Lily, Rose, Albert, Wright, Claire, and Alice * Mary, Dickon, and Martha take Colin outside to see the secret garden. The Dreamers enter and sing a charm which heals Colin and lets him walk. "A Bit of Earth (Reprise)" * Albert, Lily, and Rose * A reprise as Colin is continued to be shown the garden. "Disappear" * Dr. Craven * After Mary won't go to Mrs. Winthrop's school, Dr. Craven prepares to send her and almost hits her, singing about his frustration. "Hold On" * Martha * As Martha helps Mary pack for Mrs. Winthrop's school, she encourages Mary to not give up and hold on by writing to Archibald. "Letter Song" * Mary, Archibald, and Martha * Mary writes to Archibald, who receives the letter and feels very lost. "Where in the World" * Archibald * Archibald roams the streets of Paris, looking for answers and feeling lost because Lily isn't with him. "How Could I Ever Know?" * Lily and Archibald * Lily's ghost arrives in Paris and convinces him to return home to Yorkshire. "Come Spirit, Come Charm (Reprise)" * Dickon, Mary, and Colin * Mary isn't sent to Mrs. Winthrop's school, and instead spring has sprung, giving full life and beauty to the garden. "Finale" * Albert, Lily, Rose, Ayah, Wright, Claire, and Alice * Archibald returns with Lily to take control of Misselthwaite and is overjoyed when he sees how Colin is doing. He also lets Dr. Craven go to his place in Paris, and thanks Dickon and Ben for making the garden perfect again. Martha and Mrs. Medlock continue to serve at Misselthwaite, while Archibald accepts Mary as his own. The Dreamers sense that peace is flowing in the garden and leave. "Wick (Instrumental)/Bows' Song" * Everyone is in the last costume they wore. * Alice, Claire, and Wright bow first. * Mrs. Medlock and Ben bow second. * Rose, Albert, and Ayah bow third. * Colin, Martha, and Dickon bow fourth. * Archibald and Dr. Craven bow fifth, and are then joined by Lily. All three bow sixth. * Mary bows seventh. Locations India * The Lennox Household * A Train Station * The Train Yorkshire * The Train * Misselthwaite Manor * Mary's room in Misselthwaite * The ballroom in Misselthwaite * The maze garden outside of Misselthwaite * Dr. Craven's office in Misselthwaite * Colin's room in Misselthwaite * Archibald's room in Misselthwaite * The secret garden outside of Misselthwaite Paris * Archibald's flat * The street Mentioned The Governor of India * by Shaw Susan Sowerby (Martha and Dickon's Mom) * by Dickon Mr. Craven (Archibald and Dr. Craven's Dad) * by Archibald Rose and Albert's Servants * by Albert William * by Mary and Colin The Aberdeen School for Girls * by Dr. Craven